The present invention relates to an apparatus for treating images on respective pages, particularly to an apparatus for treating images by combining data of the images to a data of a composite image including the images.
In a prior art copy machine, for forming a composite image by printing a plurality of images on one copy sheet, the images on sheets arranged on a scanner of the copy machine are read respectively to print the images on the one copy sheet, or the sheets are supplied to the scanner one-sheet by one-sheet to read the images on the sheets respectively so that the images are printed on the one copy sheet.